


Shy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie and Tim finally alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_sarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sarai/gifts).



He supposed he had no reason to hesitate. Neither did she. They weren't blushing virgins.

But being here now, with no teammates, no interruptions, alone with each other...

It was breaking his composure, and he almost wanted to call it off.

Then she moved closer to him, her fingers carding into his hair, as she raised up for a sweet, slow kiss that turned to passion.

They would be together, slow and sure in the loving, and neither one would have any regrets, he realized. That made it easier for him, as he started undressing his archer, and she found the skin of her Robin.


End file.
